Blurred Lines
by Seriious Pumpkiin
Summary: Souta loves being a magical girl. But the longer he stays one it becomes harder to differentiate the two separate personas, leaving him with muddled thoughts about his own identity.


Souta found himself jumping across rooftops in the all too familiar body of La Pucelle on a school night. With the horrible 'game' they'd all been forced into he should've at least been spending this time collecting candies but he wasn't. He was just jumping around in a female body to prove to himself he was male. With a loud sigh he slowed down, stopping on a large roof, and slumping into an awkward sitting position as his body turned back to the normal version of himself.

He'd been a male all of his life so why was this suddenly coming up as a problem?

Souta buried his head in his arms with a groan. None of his friends even knew he liked magical girls in the first place, if he told anyone he was starting to feel like a girl there was no telling how they'd react. And it wasn't like he'd tell them anyway, before he could even confide in Koyuki.

"Souta?" That voice was unmistakable, shocking him into realizing he'd stopped on Koyuki's roof.

He looked up to see Snow White's relieved smile. "Snow White, ah... hi."

"I thought you were a stranger," she giggled softly. "It's weird talking to you like this when you're still Souta."

Without hesitation he changed, a soft light transforming him into La Pucelle again, and Snow White blinked rapidly.

"I suppose you could do that, I would've just changed back." Souta felt his heart grow heavier but ignored it in favour of listening intently. "But it's always fun to talk with La Pucelle!"

"You say that like I'm two different people," he muttered, as Snow White moved to sit next to him.

"Of course you're not," Snow White protested cheerily. "But, for one, you don't normally have a tail."

Usually he would've just blushed at what that could mean - things that went over Snow White's head completely - but today Souta just settled for a hum of acknowledgement, straining to keep his tone happy.

If she noticed anything she didn't comment on it, continuing to talk about other, unknowingly related, topics. "Why are you out so late, anyway? This isn't like you."

"Couldn't sleep," he replied.

"Why?" she sounded concerned.

"Thinking about all this magical girl _stuff_ going on," Souta waved a hand distractedly, not lying. Sure, Snow White would take it to mean the 'game', but he wasn't lying, which only slightly distracted the nagging in his head.

"Yeah..." Her voice saddened slightly before becoming happier again. "But it's okay! Because even if either of us lose we can just see each other normally."

"I'll miss being La Pucelle," he murmured, only realizing he'd spoken the words a few seconds later.

"And I'll miss being Snow White," she agreed.

"You'll never lose. No one can beat you at collecting candies," he said.

"Maybe," she agreed again. "But if anyone can, I think it'll be you! You're such a cool magical girl, you'll never, ever lose!" she announced happily.

He smiled, moving to hold her hand but settled for resting it next to her instead. "Being a magical girl... I love it."

"Even so, we should go to bed. It's late and I don't want you to get in trouble," Snow White said in reply, standing up with a flourish. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded, waving goodbye as Snow White disappeared into her house, and returned in the direction of his own house. But as he stood back in his room, his hands shaking slightly as they hovered over his now flat chest, he wondered if that conversation had even done anything to help. It felt like he'd just distanced himself further from himself. His magical phone lit up with a soft chime and he quickly flipped it open, looking at the message he'd just received.

 _"You better be in bed, mister!"_

Despite himself, he smiled, replacing any anxious thoughts about La Pucelle for those about Koyuki, as he slipped into bed, still holding the phone close to his chest.

* * *

 **There's bound to be some discourse over Souta's gender, but even though I view him as male I reckon there must be at least some dysphoria with him being a chick half the time. So y'know... I wanted to write it... even if it is only 706 words :')))**

 **Disclaimer: I am cis as fuck. I myself have never felt any dysphoria towards my gender. Because of this I probably won't be able to properly represent it in this fic and I sorry if anything I wrote came across as disrespectful.**

 **Edit: shit son, I just noticed this is the first MGRP fic and I wasn't prepared for that responsibility.**


End file.
